


Don't Laugh

by 2slushpuppies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid!Kageyama, Hinata is a supportive friend, I love genderfluid kags, M/M, They haven't realized their feelings for each just yet, They will don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2slushpuppies/pseuds/2slushpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought I was really different until middle school. The other boys weren't interested in these things. They didn't think about wearing a dress, or putting on makeup. No, they were perfectly content with their lives. And it wasn't until my first year of high school that I couldn't keep this to myself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Someone

Kageyama

I never thought I was really different until middle school. The other boys weren't interested in these things. They didn't think about wearing a dress, or putting on makeup. No, they were perfectly content with their lives. And it wasn't until my first year of high school that I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. I had to tell someone. So I told my mom.

She surprised me. She was completely supportive and even offered to take me shopping for things I may want. And that's how I found myself in the mall, trying in skirts. I look at myself in the mirror wearing the knee length skirt. I smiled, it feels really nice to wear. 

I heard a knock on the door, followed by my mother's voice, "How's it fit?"

"It fits great," I tell her, continuing to study my reflection.

"Let me see!" She insisted.

I opened the door to let her see me. She gasped and held her hands to her mouth, eyes tearing up. "You look great, Tobio."

I thanked her and she made me changed so we could buy it. I was happy that she was so supportive, but I was scared about anyone else finding out. So I only wore the skirts or dresses around the house, never outside. I don't know how the team would react. Would they be angry? Disgusted? I can't tell them, what if I get kicked off the team?

****

Today Hinata is coming over to study. We were sitting in my room, on the floor, homework spread out in front of us when I got up to get us some drinks. When I came back Hinata was holding something up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oi, dumbass, what are you..?" I trailed off when I realized what he was holding.

Oh no...

"Kageyama-San.." He was looking at me with a sly smile.

No this can't be happening...

"Why do you have this in your room?"

"I... Uh.." Shit, what the hell am I supposed to say. Hey I know I'm a dude, but I like wearing skirts. No! I can't say that.

"Does Kageyama-san possibly have a girlfriend?" He still kept that grin on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What? Girlfriend? No why would I?" Why do his eyes look sad about thinking I had a girlfriend?

His face shifted to confusion, "Then why is there a skirt? Is it your mom's or something?"

I sighed, to hell with it. I don't know what to say that won't sound like I'm lying through my teeth. I sat down on my bed, head between my hands before mumbling, "It's mine."

"What? I can't hear you Bakayama," Hinata moved closer on the floor.

I lifted my face to glare at him, cheeks burning, I felt like I might start crying. No way in hell would I cry in front of Hinata of all people though. "I said. It's mine."

"Yours...?" He looked from the skirt in his hand then back at me. He did this a few more times before staring back intently at me, "Do you like skirts, Kageyama?"

I looked at him, but instead of looking disgusted like I thought, he looked... Almost... Happy?

"Y-yeah..." I looked down and growled with no real bite, "Don't you dare laugh, dumbass."

"Hey Kageyama," I felt a hand on my knee. "Look at me."

I did what he said, and turned my head to look back at him. He was smiling. A genuine smile. Not a hint of disgust or anger on his face anywhere.

He held the skirt out to me, "If this stuff makes you happy, then I don't see why anyone should have a problem with it."

"R-really?" I hesitantly took the skirt from him and held it in my hands.

He nodded, "I can help you out of you want. Like do your makeup? Natsu has me do her makeup all the time, so I'm pretty good at it I think." He was practically bouncing with excitement now.

"I... Uh... Think I might like to wear.. Eyeliner?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I can totally do that! Bet you would look so good in it!" He jumped to his feet. "I bet you look pretty damn good in that skirt, Kageyama."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "Shut up, stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?" Hinata stuck his tongue out. "I just want to see what you look like.." He grumbled.

I stood, "If you want to see so badly, then just wait here." 

Leaving him behind I rushed to the bathroom to change. After switching my sweat pants for the skirt, I felt lighter. I twisted my hips a bit to get the fabric to swish around, smiling to myself. I take a deep breath and walk back to my room, finding Hinata waiting on the bed.

***  
Hinata 

Whoa.

"Kageyama... You look.." I couldn't help my mouth hanging open.

The skirt fell just above his knees, showing off his long legs. His legs.. I've never noticed how nice they look. His hands were fidgeting with the hem of the skirt, eyes darting around the room. I realized that I've just been staring at him.

I swallowed hard, pulling my eyes up to look at his face. His face was red and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He's nervous, I realized.

"You look really good, Kageyama," I finally managed to get out, good didn't even begin to describe how he looked.

His head shot up, "D-don't you think t-this is weird?"

I tilted my head, "No, it's something you want."

He hung his head down, "T-thanks.. Hinata."

I have him a big smile, "Of course."

****  
Kageyama

The next day we were walking to school when Hinata suddenly said, "Do you want to come over today? We don't have school tomorrow, so you could stay the night. I mean if you want."

I stared at him, shocked, for a few seconds before saying, "Sure. I just have to call my mom and let her know."

Hinata smiled that huge smile that shined like the sun.

****  
Kageyama

We got to Hinata's house, he said no one was going to be home for awhile. He led me up to his room where we ditched our bags. He told me to wait here and that he was going to grab something. He came back with a black stick thing.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I thought maybe I could do your makeup," he held up the stick and I realized what it was. "You said you might like to try eyeliner, right?"

I didn't know what to say, so I only nodded. I couldn't begin to explain how grateful I was towards Hinata. He didn't shy away from me after telling him, and he even encouraged me. Now he was even helping me do these things.

He dragged a chair over and sat in front of me, while I sat on the bed. I closed my eyes and he began to work. It was a weird feeling, having that pencil drag on my eyelids, but I was excited to see what it looked like.

When he was finally finished he held a mirror up for me to see. I was shocked, but most of all I could feel my chest swell with joy. I took the mirror from him with shaky hands, and continued to stare at my reflection.

I finally forced myself to look at Hinata, "Thank you..."

He smiled, "No problem!"

I couldn't fight back the smile on my face even if I wanted to.


	2. I like him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. And well ... Short chapter... My bad
> 
> Anyways look at these nerds figuring out their feelings

**Kageyama**  

"Why not wear it outside?" Hinata kept pestering me. "It's embarrassing... People will look at me funny," I crossed my arms over my chest. Hinata pouted, and scrunched up his face. He held the dress out in front of him, "You want to wear it, right?" When I nodded he continued, "Then I don't see the probably! We are just going to the movies, it's nice and dark there so who's even going to notice?"

I bit my lip, he had a point, I mean it's dark no one will see me. And if someone does who cares? It's not my problem of they don't like it. I grabbed the dress from Hinata's hands,

"Fine, let me change then." Hinata practically beamed as I walked away to change.

****

Hinata was right, it was already night anyways, coupled with the fact that the movies are dark, no one gave me any funny looks. Hinata and I sat next to each other at the theater. My arm was laying on the armrest between us when something cool happened on the screen. Hinata grabbed my hand and pointed excitedly. I felt my face get a little warm, _dumbass... Why is he so cute? Wait cute? Did I just call Hinata cute? What the hell???_

_But.._

Hinata still hasn't let go of my hand, and...

Hinata was beaming at the screen with a stupid grin on his face.

_His hand feels nice in mine..._

When the movie ended Hinata pulled me up. He still hasn't let go of my hand. I didn't point it out.

We left the theater hand in hand, talking about the movie on the way back home. When we got to the point we had to separate we stood there for a moment in silence. I stared at Hinata, I never noticed how soft his lips looked.

_I want to kiss him.._

So I lifted my other hand to cup his cheek and make him look at me.

"Kageyama..?" He sounded uncertain.

I closed my eyes and leaned down pressing my lips to his. They are soft, but also chapped. The kiss didn't last long before I pulled back to see a wide eyed, red faced Hinata.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. That kiss felt good. I want to do it again.

"Uh... I gotta go! See you tomorrow at school Kageyama!" Hinata managed to stutter that out before running off in the direction of his house.

I stood there watching after him. I clicked my tongue angrily. Good job Kageyama you chased away the one person who isn't completely disgusted with you.

****

**Hinata**

I sat in my bedroom with my back against the bed. I pressed my fingers to my lips.

_Kageyama kissed me..._

_He has nice lips..._

_I wish he'd do that again..._

_Does this mean.._

"I like Kageyama..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I will write more

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with this headcanon. It needs more fanfic, so I guess I have to help out and write some.


End file.
